You Can't Run From Love
by addicted2memories
Summary: It's after the finale. Derek and Karen haven't seen each other in a year and think they've moved on. What will happen when they work on a new musical together? Lots of Cartwills fluff and some heat. Hidden feelings, jealousy, anger, love and lust all around.
1. 525,600 minutes

**DISCLAIMER: SO I OBVIOUSLY DON'T OWN SMASH. NOR ANYTHING OF IT.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SO I'VE BEEN WRITING THIS OUAT FANFICTION BUT I HAD A BIT OF WRITERS BLOCK SO LIKE ALWAYS I WENT TO WATCH TV AND I BEGAN REWATCHING SMASH AND I REMEMBERED HOW MAD I WAS THAT KAREN AND DEREK DIDN'T END UP TOGETHER SO TO HELP UNBLOCK MY MIND I'M WRITING THIS FOUR CHAPTER FAN FIC**

**SUMMARY: IT'S BEEN A YEAR SINCE KAREN AND DEREK SAW EACHOTHER. WHAT'S CHANGED? DO THEY STILL HAVE THAT UNDENIABLE ATTRACTION? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN ONCE AGAIN THEY'RE WORKING ON A MUSICAL TOGETHER? I'LL TELL YOU LOTS OF FLUFF AND THEN HEAT. **

Chapter 1: Five hundred twenty five thousand six hundred minutes.

It was a Saturday and Derek was sitting with his almost one year old son Ivan watching a cartoon Ivan loved and he dreaded. Ivy and Derek had tried to make it work and for some time it did. Derek was there for her during the pregnancy and during the birth but after Ivan was born they seemed distant more than ever. Ivy was the one that suggested a temporal separation which she used to go back to work and meet Chris a playwright from the play she is currently staring on Broadway. Her feelings for Chris grew while her feelings for Derek melted away making the separation permanent. Derek felt a bit hurt at first he really thought that Ivan was a happy accident that could help him and Ivy finally work things out but he wasn't. So now Derek saw Ivan 2 weeks a month which he looked forward to. Derek had been away from Broadway for a whole year and it was slowly killing him.

Derek saw his son clap at what the idiotic cartoons were doing and he glanced at all the sealed envelopes he'd been receiving since his sixth Tony Award for the direction of Hit List. Derek hadn't opened any of them he was too focus on Ivy and now Ivan but he thought glancing at some wouldn't hurt.

Derek stood and picked up five of the envelopes with the most recent dates. He opened them all and hated every one. Aren't there any good ideas left in the world? He thought. He was about to give up but Ivan cuddled near to him.

"Should daddy try one more Ivan?" he asked his son who just smiled at him.

Derek took one more envelope from the pile and read it. He stared at the letter for a while till a grin glowed on his features. "You were right Ivan. This could be daddy's comeback." Derek said and lifted his son to his lap making funny faces at him.

Later on the evening when Derek had put Ivan down for a nap he phoned the creative team of the musical he had liked.

"Mrs. Osmond office how may I help you?" A man's voice answered

"Hello. This is Derek Wills I received a letter from Barbara questioning my interest in directing the musical Runaway." Derek politely stated his reason for calling. He was nervous but he wasn't sure why.

"Oh! Yes!" the secretary answered excitedly "I'll patch you through immediately Mr. Wills" he added.

The line went silent for a bit till finally Mrs. Osmond spoke. "Derek Wills." She said proudly

"Barbara how are you darling?"

"I'm good and I hope to be great if you called to tell me you're interested in directing." Mrs. Osmond teased.

"Well I need to read the book but I like the plot so far. Who do you have for the leads?" Derek asked.

"We're still contacting various actresses and actors but we should know by tomorrow." Mrs. Osmond explained.

"I have to read the book but I'm very much interested." Derek informed.

"Excellent Derek! I'll have the writers e-mail you the book in a couple hours." She announced.

"Will I have your answer by tomorrow?" Mrs. Osmond wondered.

"Yes Barbara. Take care." Derek said and with that he hung up. Derek slumped on his couch either Barbara was very forgiving or the gossip from last year was gone from the Broadway community. He doubted it was the second one Barbara was always a peach so she might have overlooked his indiscretions and wanted his talent.

Karen was at the gym finishing her cardio training. She went to her gym bag and saw she had five missed calls. Karen didn't recognize the number so she decided to call back after she was done with her workout. Karen had been keeping herself entertained for a month now. Hit List ran successfully for a year and was now on a break. Karen was scheduled to renew her contract but without Jimmy, Kyle and Derek Hit List wasn't the same. Karen was constantly being approached by producers and writers begging for her to star in their show but she hadn't found something that spoke to her as much as Bombshell and Hit List. Anna kept telling her that what spoke to her was Derek but she kept ignoring her.

Karen took a shower and packed up. As she was stepping out of the gym her phone rang. She rummaged through her bag till she found it.

"Hello?" Karen picked up.

"May I speak to Miss Karen Cartwright?" An older sounding woman asked

"This is she." Karen answered politely.

"My name is Barbara Osmond and I'm the producer of Runaway the musical. I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming down to my office in Manhattan for a quick job proposal it'll take 30 minutes tops." Mrs. Osmond explained

Karen thought for a second and decided to accept the meeting after all a month of meaningless distractions deserved to be mixed up with some worthwhile distractions. "Sure. I'll be there in 15 minutes." Karen answered and hailed a taxi cab.

"Excellent. See you soon." Mrs. Osmond answered and hung up.

Karen arrived at the huge building and went to the floor the text from Barbara said. She was immediately let inside to a rehearsal studio where an older woman stood with two relatively young men.

"Karen! It's a pleasure to meet you we spoke on the phone." Mrs. Osmond said while embracing Karen in a quick hug.

Karen returned the hug and smiled. "Yes Mrs. Osmond it's a pleasure as well."

"Darling call me Barbara." Mrs. Osmond smiled and led Karen towards the two men at the table. "These are our writers. Richard Martin and Paul Lead."

Karen shook hands with both gentlemen and gave them a polite smile.

Paul jumped into explaining the plot instantly after their introductions. Karen smiled sadly because his enthusiasm reminded her of Kyle. She composed her features and listened intently to what Paul was saying.

"So we have this young girl from Paris right? The city of love where anything can happen and she's been nothing but unlucky in the love departments. She tells her father she's done with love so she's moving to the place where finding love is nearly impossible aka New York City. Here she begins to juggle the big city in comparison to her charming country side town in Paris till she meets our lead male character who slowly charms her, helps her and they fall in love."

Paul and Richard both stood staring at Karen while she processes the story. Karen loved the idea of love being a fate you couldn't escape. Karen was silent for too long because Richard stepped up.

"Before you say no listen to one of the first act songs." Richard moved to the piano and looked through his sheet music till he found the one and began to play. A bouncy upbeat music starts echoing through the rehearsal space.

As Richard plays Paul explains what they envisioned for the scene. Diana is walking home after yet another break up this time her boyfriend went to jail, the one before that cheated on her and the other one turned out to be gay. As she's walking she's reminiscing about what her mother told her when she was little so she goes to her dad and tell him she's moving away from love. At that Richard began to sing.

_**I need love, love  
To ease my mind  
I need to find, find someone to call mine  
But mama said**_

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
You got to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes

But how many heartaches  
Must I stand before I find a love  
To let me live again  
Right now the only thing  
That keeps me hangin' on  
When I feel my strength, yeah  
It's almost gone  
I remember mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

How long must I wait  
How much more can I take  
Before loneliness will cause my heart  
Heart to break?

No I can't bear to live my life alone  
I grow impatient for a love to call my own  
But when I feel that I, I can't go on  
These precious words _**can't**__** keep me hangin' on  
I remember mama said:**_

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take

No, love, love don't come easy  
But I keep on waiting  
Anticipating for that soft voice  
To talk to me at night  
For some tender arms  
To hold me tight  
I keep waiting  
I keep on waiting  
But it ain't easy  
It ain't easy  
But mama said:

You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said to trust, give it time  
No matter how long it takes  


Karen smiled brightly and clapped. She saw herself as Diana not just because ironically her luck with men seemed to be the same as hers but because the lyrics were fun and pure. She again felt her heart squeeze because she found something that called her and this time it was Runaway.

"My manager told me my contract with Hit List expired and even though they want me back it's my decision." Karen informed loving the anticipation. Everyone in the room waited fingers crossed "I'd love to be Diana." Karen announced and everyone cheered. Richard and Paul embraced each other while Mrs. Osmond went to hug Karen and welcome her to the cast.

"So who's going to be directing?" Karen asked.

"We have two potentials but don't worry as soon as one confirms will start rehearsals." Mrs. Osmond informed her reassuringly.

"Okay great well I look forward to seeing you again." Karen said and left. Her smile seemed to be permanently glued on her face, she was skipping to the subway and her mind kept replaying the song. She finally had something to be excited about after a whole year of misery.

Derek dropped off Ivan at Ivy's new apartment. His week had ended and it was her turn now and even though once again he had an awkward moment with Chris he brushed it off because no one could've spoiled his mood. He read the whole book twice and was already starting the choreography and blocking in his head. He just needed to meet the leading actors so his mind could go into full on imagination creation mode. He let out a low chuckled as he thought of the imagination mode that Karen once made his mind do. He was very imaginative and throughout his career he'd done some magnificent work but nothing as perfect as having Karen on stage. He put the thought aside and dialed Mrs. Osmond's number.

"Mrs. Osmond's office how may I help you?" the same perky male secretary answered. His tone irritated Derek only with the thought of having to hear it every time he'd need Barbara for something.

Derek let out a breath to calm his irritation. "It's Derek Wills." He simple stated knowing that declaration was enough.

"Of course Mr. Wills I'll patch you right through!"

"Derek?" Mrs. Osmond's voice was heard

"Yes, darling. I'm very much interested in doing your musical." Derek said sounding happy to get back to work. A fresh start, a comeback.

"Wonderful because we cast our leading lady today and even though I know how much you like those you need to be hands off Derek." Mrs. Osmond stated with a bit of edge in her voice that Derek had never heard before.

"Barbara I'm not an animal I can control myself." Derek refuted

"It's just a cautionary piece of advice Derek. I invested a lot and I don't want the musical made famous by trashy tabloids."

"Of course. Do we have a deal?" Derek asked refusing to argue further.

"Yes!"

"Who did you cast for the leading lady anyway?" Derek wondered.

"Karen Cartwright." Mrs. Osmond answered him excitedly. She knew that Karen and Derek had worked together but she was the only leading lady he seemed to not have slept with. So Barbara was at ease.

The line was silent for a long while.

"Hello?" Mrs. Osmond said

"Oh…Yes sorry…uh that's phenomenal she's an amazing actress." Derek stuttered.

"We knew you'd love it! See you Monday at 8 am." And with those final words Mrs. Osmond hung up leaving a stunned Derek on the other side of the line.

Derek sat the whole night in his apartment thinking. He hadn't seen Karen in a whole year. After Jimmy went to prison Derek trained Sam for two weeks then he had a very painful goodbye, on his end at least, with Karen and left. He tried to move on with Ivy and Ivan and he swore he had but the mention of her name brought back all those bloody feelings he hated. Karen had rejected him twice. He didn't count the time they stopped themselves from sleeping together as rejection because he didn't want to go through with it either. She meant too much to him to be a drunken mistake. One year away from his muse, one year away maybe he was now ready to be the friend she wanted him to be. Oh who the hell was he kidding? Unless Karen had suffered a horrible accident that disfigured her and her personality now resembled that of a robot he was going to fall right back into her web. He once thought Karen could've been the one but he was wrong. He missed her terribly. Now Derek had to find a way to work with her again. Monday was going to be excruciating. He thought.

Karen was walking out of the prison after visiting Jimmy like she did every Saturday. This time though just like many other times she was leaving in tears. Jimmy had his downfalls and when she came to visit he sometimes took it out on her and for some unknown reason she kept coming back to make sure he was alright. At least Runaway would keep her busy and her mind away from any love issues of her own. She would only have Diana's love issues to worry about.

Karen felt her phone vibrating in her purse she smiled and wiped away her tears when she saw the number was the same that had called for the meeting.

"Hello?" Karen asked trying her hardest to hide the sadness from before.

"Karen! Amazing news we have our director which means rehearsals start Monday 8 am sharp." Mrs. Osmond informed her excitedly. Karen smiled and her sadness was actually leaving her body slowly as she felt the excitement of a new project.

"Great! So who's the director?" Karen asked curious to know who she was going to be working with. She had only worked with Tom for a week and with Derek several of times. She adored working with Derek though unfortunately that was in the past. Rumors announced he quit Broadway.

"Derek Wills!" Mrs. Osmond chimed in excitedly.

The line went silent as Karen stood frozen by her rental car at the prison parking lot.

"Hello? What's wrong with this phone today?" Mrs. Osmond asked

"No…I'm here…that's fantastic news." Karen tried to sound as casual as her emotions could manage.

"Great now that you're both on board I'll see you Monday." And with that Mrs. Osmond hung up.

Karen sat in the driver seat for half an hour staring at the distance. Things hadn't ended perfectly between her and Derek. He got Ivy pregnant so she had a tight hold of him and either prevented him from seeing her or worse he choose to leave her behind. The last two weeks Derek worked on Hit List Karen had tried to speak to him but he refused. Making excuses about why he had to leave right after rehearsals. The last day she remembered perfectly, Derek went inside her dressing room and just hugged her tighter than ever. She hugged him back not knowing what to do next. Derek gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and looked at her in the eyes. Karen could've sworn she saw tears at the corners of his eyes.

"Goodbye Karen." Derek whispered and walked out. She hadn't seen him since. And now on Monday they would have to see each other again. The drama with Ivy would be back and worse because they had a child together, her feelings would resurface, her bruised ego would be beaten some more. Karen sighed and started the car as she drove to the car rental to give back the car she knew her plans to put aside her love issues was a bust. She missed Derek too much. Monday would be excruciating. She thought.


	2. Paint Wars

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMASH IF I DID DEREK AND KAREN WOULD'VE ENDED UP TOGETHER, KYLE WOULDN'T HAVE DIED AND JIMMY WOULD'VE ENDED UP MUCH WORSE.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'M SORRY I'M TAKING SO LONG BUT I'M WRITING THIS ONCE UPON A TIME FANFIC AND IT'S HARD TO WRITE BOTH. ANYWAY HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! BTW DON'T WORRY THIS IS A CARTWILLS FANFIC I WON'T DRIFT NOT EVEN A SECOND. AAAAAAND SOMEONE TOLD ME THIS HAD THE CAPACITY TO BE MORE THAN 4 CHAPTERS SO THANK YOU I TOOK IT INTO CONSIDERATION AND IT'LL BE LONGER.

SUMMARY: DEREK AND KAREN WORK TOGETHER AGAIN AFTER A YEAR OF NOT SEEING EACH OTHER. WILL THEY FALL INTO THEIR HEARTS TEMPTATION?

Chapter 2: Paint War

Karen stood in front of the building she remembered so perfectly. It was where she fell in love with Bombshell and where she learned the ropes of Broadway. Her breathing sped up a bit as memories from Bombshell began to cloud her mind. One thought that was common in all the memories and made her heart beat faster than usual was a certain British director.

Derek. Karen was hopeless when it came to him. She remembered begin so strong and walking away from his charms but that was before she got to know him and slowly she fell for the man. Part of Karen convinced her that he couldn't feel as intensely as she had. 'Had?' she thought and laughed. Karen wasn't stupid there was a reason why she was staring at the building instead of walking inside and going to the studio. Karen knew that the minute she felt his gentle touch guiding her in a choreography, the second she heard his loving accent and the instant she gazed into his gorgeous green eyes all the feelings she had pushed aside and ignored would come rushing back and once again she'd be doomed. 'I don't know if my life can handle all these complications but I want it to.' Her mind wondered.

Derek was almost reaching the buildings entrance when he froze in place. There, standing a few feet away, marveling at the building was Karen. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered. He thought that seeing Karen after a year would cause him pain or terrify him but the wind went out of his lungs, his heart skipped a beat and he felt utter joy. Derek had tried to forget her, he had walked away because he knew that it would be hard enough but it was impossible so many things reminded him of her. Derek knew how Karen felt about Jimmy so he knew it was pointless. He even put himself out there and she rejected him. But seeing her just being in her presence made him want to be better. Derek knew he was doomed. 'I'm going to enjoy every moment till this blows up.' He thought.

Derek resumed walking till he reached where she stood. He placed his palm gently on her lower back and whispered "Hello."

Karen trembled startled by the sudden surprise but smiled brightly when she saw who it was. Derek pulled her into his strong arms and embraced her never wanting to let go. Karen didn't hesitate she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tighter. Derek was the one to pull away first. He looked at her and just got lost in her chocolate brown eyes.

"I've missed you terribly, love." He whispered his accent caressing her senses making the hairs in the back of her neck stand while he placed a kiss on her forehead. Karen shut her eyes to relish the feeling.

"It's good to have you back on Broadway." Karen teased. She poked him in the stomach and walked inside the building. Derek didn't move for a second left stunned like the night of the casting couch. This woman was incredible and had such an effect on him. He watched his muse walk away before jogging to catch up with her.

As soon as they entered the studio they were showered with thunderous applause from the creative team and ensemble. Karen blushed and lowered her head hiding a smile while Derek walked proudly towards Mrs. Osmond. Derek kissed both her cheeks and smiled at her before extending his hand to greet the writers. Karen waved hellos to the creative team and then headed over to the ensemble. Derek risked a glance over his shoulder and saw Karen introducing herself to the cast. Derek couldn't help the smile that over took his features he loves how charismatic she was and how easily people adored her.

Karen saw Derek smiling lost in thought and wondered if she had anything to do with that smirk. She also hoped that she did.

Practice begun and Derek of course turned into the dark lord. "Today we'll be working on the songs before the choreography. Please try and keep up I'm not a patient man." Derek informed the whole cast. "Karen! Choose any song from the musical's repertoire to start!" he ordered.

Karen walked over to the piano where Richard Martin was sitting and went through the songs. She wanted to sing ti Derek and while her stomach felt sick every time she looked at Derek because of Jimmy she also knew that their last fight had been huge enough to end things and that she deserved to be happy. Maybe Derek could make her happy. Karen found the perfect one so she walked over to Derek and gave him a copy of the sheet music. She studied his face for a reaction. Derek read the title and furrowed his brow. 'I'm I overthinking this?' he thought but when he saw the determination in her eyes his confusion was slightly enlightened. He really hoped she chose the song for the same reason he loved it when he heard it.

"Okay. In this song Diana is singing at the night lounge the only place she could find a job in New York. Thomas hears her voice and is drawn to her. He takes a seat front stage and she can't help but feel drawn too. Let's hear it Miss Cartwright. Inspire us." Derek said and sat down. Karen stood in the center of the studio and began to sing.

**There were nights when the wind was so cold  
That my body froze in bed  
If I just listened to it  
Right outside the window  
**  
**There were days when the sun was so cruel  
That all the tears turned to dust  
And I just knew my eyes were  
Drying up forever**

I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever **made**

Like he was so used to now Karen singing provoked a fantasy of how he saw the show. Karen was standing on a small stage in a gorgeous long red dress. The ensemble where sitting on round tables all around ignoring her pperformance. He walked into the space like if he was Thomas and took a seat in front of the stage. ****

But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

Karen saw him sit so she stepped off the stage and headed over to him. She slowly walked over to him while singing their eyes never disconnecting.****

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things I'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than any laws **allow**

Derek was mesmerized she was outstanding. Karen sat on his lap and let her hand caress from his cheek down to his chest. She sang the last chorus softly while leaning her forehead against his.

**If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget  
And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
We see just what we want to see  
All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me ****now**

**And if we…**

Derek was brought back to reality by everyone's applause. Karen smiled at Derek knowing he understood what she meant.

"Alright! Next song!" The dark lord ordered but he managed to sneak a wink at Karen confirming that he got what she was saying.

Practice went by fast and usual. Derek yelling and the cast hating. Derek mounting the numbers and the cast being amazing. When everyone began clearing out he said his goodbyes to the creative crew while throwing his laptop in his bag. He walked over to where Karen was sitting stuffing her shoes in her dance bag.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked wanting to spend more time with her.

"Sure." Karen answered with a smile. She extended her hand so he would help her stand and of course like the gentleman he is he obliged.

On their walk to her apartment they talked and were catching up. Derek showed Karen pictures of Ivan, he told her about Ivy and Christopher, he told her about the directing seminars he's been giving in London at for his sister's students and basically resumed what happened the whole year he was away from her. Missing her. Karen told him about Hit List, she told him about her complicated relationship with Jimmy and how after their last fight they were over. She told him about Ana moving out to live with her boyfriend and about everything she had done in that year without him. Missing him.

They arrived at her apartment building's entrance and stood there both wondering what to do next and wishing they could read each other's minds. Derek didn't want to pry and scare her off so he decided to let her be the one to make the first move. Karen decided that her heart had been on the emotional rollercoaster to long for a day so she took a step back. Derek looked disappointed but smiled at her.

"See you Wednesday, darling." He whispered and kissed her forehead.

He began to walk away before she called out his name making him turn back around. "There's no rehearsal tomorrow and I'm going to paint the living room...Do you wanna help?" Karen mentally cursed herself for coming up with such a stupid idea to spend more time with him.

"I'll be there." Derek assured her and walked away.

Karen stood there a second watching him go. It amazed her the hold that man had over her heart.

(*The Next Day*)

Karen buzzed Derek up and waited by the opened door. She saw Derek come up in a gray t-shirt, black sweatpants and some sneakers.

"Derek Wills in sweat. I thought I'd never see the day." Karen joked

"Life's full of surprises." He teased back.

"Come on I already started. Oh! I ordered pizza so I hope you're hungry." Karen said contempt while handing him a paint roll.

Since her apartment was small they finished the first coat quickly. While they were waiting for it to dry Karen had a devilish idea. While Derek stood with his back to her she took a small paint bush, dipped it in the bucket and swiped his arm. Derek turned around his face faining insult. "You'll regret this." He said while and evil smile showed on his lips.

They ran around the living room painting each other. Thank God they had a tarp over everything. Derek took Karen's paint brush and threw it back leaving her weaponless. Karen looked around for something to defend herself with and saw another paint roller. Karen dove for it but Derek grabbed her by the waist and lifted her. He threw her on the couch and tickled her. "Stop! Stop!" Karen yelled while laughing. Derek smiled continuing his tickle assault till both of them fell off the couch to the floor.

They laughed even harder feeling extremely carefree. Derek was on his knees on top of her. His knees were on either side of her body while his hands held his weight beside her head to keep from falling on her. The laughter died down when they realized the compromising position they were in. Derek was going to move away and Karen saw his intention so she grabbed his upper arm with both her hands. Derek looked from his upper arm to her eyes questioning her; he didn't want to step over the line.

Karen slowly caressed his arm lightly dancing her fingers on his skin. Derek's let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Karen's stare met his own and both were shocked by the intensity behind their eyes. Derek began to get closer while his eyes took turns between her eyes and her lips. Karen parted her lips in approval. Their lips met and began moving on perfect sync. Karen tangled her hands in his hair and parted her legs so he could be even closer to her. Derek took advantage of the new position to grind against her eliciting a moan of approval from Karen. Derek smirked into her lips at the sound and began to kiss down her jawline to her neck. Suddenly he stopped and looked at Karen. Her lips were kiss swollen, her hair was messy, she was covered in paint and she still looked breath taking. Her eyes were clouded with lust and her brow furrowed in annoyance.

Derek let out a small laugh and kissed her cheek. "Patience love. I just wanted to admire your beauty."

Karen smiled "Well you admired enough." She said.

Karen lifted her legs and locked her ankles together on his lower back. Karen drew him closer and smiled when he let out a groan from the pleasure of having the girl that drove him insane from her first audition singing Beautiful so incredibly close. They resumed their previous actions with even more passion. Their kisses and touches were both loving and strong also tender and fast they were trying to communicate all the feelings going on in that moment. The fear, the anticipation, the excitement, the desperation, the longing, the want and the love.

Karen began to tug at Derek's shirt wanting to remove both their clothes to feel their hot skin collide. The buzzer of the intercom sounded and slightly broke their moment. They continued kissing and ignored the first 2 buzzes.

"Bloody hell!" Derek hissed and buried his face on the crook of her neck.

"It's just the pizza guy." Karen giggled pushing him gently off her.

Derek sat and watched Karen stand and fix herself looking in a small mirror. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. The sweetest at that moment surprised Karen making her blush under his intense stare.

"What?" Derek teased. Loving the way she looked when she felt overwhelmed by his attention.

"Nothing." Karen lied while walking to the intercom. She wasn't sure what was happening between them but she felt giddy and he seemed to be in a very similar state. "Come up." She spoke into the speaker and let the door buzz open.

Karen walked to where Derek was now standing looking out the window. He once again had his back to her so this time she took the opportunity to wrap her arms around his waist hoping he wouldn't mind the loving gesture she wasn't sure if this was just sex for him. Derek smiled when he felt her hesitant touch. He turned still encircled by her arms and pulled her close by the waist. His eyes showed so much deft that Karen knew that though whatever they were doing was still undefined it wasn't just sex. They didn't need to speak they stayed in a comfortable silence till there was a knock at the door.

Karen walked over to the door with the money to pay the pizza guy. She opened the door and gasped. Derek turned around only to be as shocked as she was. Standing at the door was the one and only…

"Jimmy?" she questioned her voice a breath.


End file.
